


[越前兄弟]天空陷落 #08

by Serengety



Series: [NPOT][RR]Sky Collapse [8]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serengety/pseuds/Serengety
Summary: 快乐秋名山*2，车震play，兄弟俩第一次的“完成时”性行为（越前龙牙/越前龙马）
Relationships: Echizen Ryouga/Echizen Ryouma
Series: [NPOT][RR]Sky Collapse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532972
Kudos: 7





	[越前兄弟]天空陷落 #08

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17……一下子搞了五千字车震我可能是脑子有坑。

越前龙牙的女伴在听到隔壁洗手间传来巨大响动时，就害怕地跑出来找他，没在原地见着人后又赶忙来到场馆外面先找了个人多的地方呆着，然后开始给龙牙打电话。“……不接吗？”窝在自家兄长怀里的龙马有些好奇的发问，“反正马上回学校就会把号换掉，是三个月的临时套餐。”他哥似乎有些答非所问。

男人就这样直接放了女伴鸽子，抱着龙马从另一侧直通停车场的出口离开了场馆。能容纳近两万名观众的Oracle Arena的露天停车场占地很广，早早下来排队检票没有跟去泊车的韩裔女孩根本找不到龙牙的车停在哪里，打了八九通电话都没人应答后只好忿忿地叫车离开。这种能在酒吧也玩得很开的女孩是没什么好担心的，而且他本来也不是什么怜香惜玉之辈，龙牙不甚在意的想着，然后将龙马带到一辆从Hertz*租来的皮卡边上。

这是一台福特猛禽F-150，很多“老白男”都喜欢这种高底盘大排量的车，手动驾驶起来很带劲，闻着那股柴油味就想在一号公路上风驰电掣地一口气飙到Big Sur。后排三联沙发座的空间很大，龙牙站在比他本人还高出半个头的车外把弟弟抱上真皮座椅，后者径自蹬掉球鞋，捞了个靠枕抱猫似的团在怀里。“对面车门的储物槽里有没开封的Gatorade*。”龙牙转而拉开了驾驶室的门。龙马看到前排中央扶手箱的杯架上搁着橙味芬达，就伸手去够。“哎、这个是我之前喝过的。”少年没有理他哥，拧开盖子猫咪一样地舔上了饮料瓶的敞口边沿。龙牙有一瞬间感到口干舌燥，他赶紧收回视线，心虚地对着导航仪开始规划行车路线。

现在已经23:24了，往哪边开似乎都有点远……龙牙又打开手机检索，果然附近的旅店客房在剧场有活动的时候基本提前一周就被订空了。男人的脸在手机屏幕的打光中忽明忽暗，为了让龙马休息，他只开了前座阅读灯，没注意到少年在漆黑的后车厢改成了一个跪坐的姿势。“……Hey……我说把空调打开。”

“觉得冷？这边夜里是挺冷的。”龙牙回头就看到面色潮红的少年伸手穿过前排座椅间的空隙，有些发抖地拉住自己的袖子，“怎么回事？小不点是不是发烧了。”龙马现在根本不敢踏实的坐在位置上，浑身燥热难耐的他感到后穴黏黏糊糊的似要往外涌出什么东西，这个月的发情期明明已经靠着抑制剂强行结束了啊，“……我、车里好热…”

怎么回事……难道这瓶汽水被加了料？龙牙心说不好，在扶手置物盒里胡乱翻了翻，果然看到有些眼熟的塑料包装，这是最近夜蒲流行的助兴“糖豆”的塑封。这种“糖豆”在娱乐用兴奋剂合法的Yerba Buena大区很是常见，因为成瘾性不强饱受好评，有时派对吧台转角就有暹罗籍的憨厚小哥傻笑着往你手里塞，跟你说这个可以用来把个妞、问你买不买、也可以先白送给你试试的。龙牙向来不屑于此，以他的外貌身材谈吐，想从夜场带个把人回家简直易如反掌。那么只能是那个韩裔妞干的了，那女人外貌乖巧，竟然还是玩起来挺疯的类型，男人有些烦躁地暗自给出评语。

“哥……我想要。”少年的音量极小，但不妨碍刚刚经过剧烈运动、各方面感官超常敏锐的Alpha男人呼吸一窒，“小不点你知不知道你在说什么……”搏斗本来就容易挑起性欲，几分钟前连兄弟间再平常不过的同喝一瓶饮料都能让他想入非非，龙牙语气生硬地缓缓说道，“这次你可想清楚了，你哥不会像上次那样停手的。” 龙马垂下头没有回答，攥着龙牙袖子的手把牛仔布捏得更紧了。男人叹了口气，侧过身体转向后座的少年，撑着椅背探出小半个身子，掐住对方的下巴稍稍拉高，有些用力地覆吻上去。“乖，等一下。”他发动引擎，重新找了个被花坛和其他私家车三面围成凹形的车位，将车尾朝里倒了进去，拉起手刹、按升隐私玻璃并打开外循环，末了关上前车照明，然后钻进后座和龙马挤在了一起。

男人将少年有些被汗水沁湿的额头压进自己肩窝，低声开口，“不好意思了小不点，附近宾馆满房，最近的空房都在Emeryville那边，还是我们先开回旧金山？”你把就地过夜的准备都做好了，还跑过来假惺惺地问的什么鬼，龙马有些炸毛地将手按上他哥哥的下体——混蛋，这人都硬成这样了还在那里装云淡风轻。

龙牙就着姿势舔过龙马的颈侧动脉，对方有些怕痒的缩了一下脖子，“怎么，小宝贝这么等不及跟哥哥的大宝贝见面啊。”男人有些强硬地拉过自家弟弟的胳膊挂在自己肩头，又把半跪在后座皮椅上的少年横抱到自己的两腿之间，他把手顺着对方敞口很大的运动短裤滑近后者的私处。“这边的queer倒是喜欢这样穿。”龙牙一边调笑一边用手指隔着底裤摩擦少年的下体，被男人这么一摸，之前那些湿滑的分泌物几乎粘透少年内裤的纯棉布料。“才不是！今天凯宾来找我打球，晚上这是顺便……”龙马被他哥抚慰得有些焦躁，被抱到男人腿间稍微屈起的膝盖显出分外不舒坦地擦在一起。“是是、我家小不点是无意识引狼派的。”龙牙亲了亲少年颊边泛红的薄嫩皮肤，在后者短裤中放肆的左手撑开其底裤的一侧裤腿，将三根手指慢慢推入龙马早已黏腻不堪的后穴。

没想到一下子就进来这么多，龙马短促地轻喘两声，搭在他哥肩上的一边胳膊倏然收紧，而被环在男人身前的另一只手此刻也只得抓着对方浅灰牛仔服内的衬衫前襟借力。身着黑色衬衫的男人解开了最上的三颗扣子，露出挂在脖子上的不锈钢DogTag，那是龙牙的部队身份识别牌。“这三年你就干这事去了？”“叔叔没跟你说？”“我以为是在鹿儿岛。”“之前是在那里没错，你老哥成绩优异被保送到安纳波利斯读军校。”少年“切”了一声，继续随着男人在自己身体里动作。

“小不点把哥哥的手指咬得可真紧，放松。”龙牙一边轻轻啄吻少年的眼睑和额角，一边将后者的底裤和运动短裤一并拉到其大腿根部。九月的奥克兰入夜后颇为清凉，风机外循环不住地往车内灌入室外的新鲜空气，少年此时已经脱下外套、下体也完全暴露在微冷的气流之中，却仍觉得身体内里高热难捱，伴随着后穴内壁蠕颤递导的绵绵密密的噬人刺痒，让他周身所有与自家哥哥贴合在一起的地方、都忍不住幼兽一般地在男人身上磨蹭。“这里真烫，很想要吗… you smacked* poor kitten，‘糖豆’的完全发作时间差不多到了。”你怎么这么清楚？龙马满是偏见地盖章他这个玩世不恭的Alpha兄长这些年的私生活肯定不够检点，毕竟生得一副俊逸非凡讨雌性欢心的样貌，以前就见过这人八面风光地让宴会里的一群Omega都围着他转。 

“哈哈哈，小不点这幅表情不会是吃醋了吧，放心放心，哥哥心里可是一直只有你一个人来着，my sweet cutie shortie*。”这话倒是不假，他的确偶尔会与同僚泡吧，但是从不主动约人，只不过在碰到合眼缘的异性往身上贴时也不介意顺水推舟。但龙马显然不太相信这个看上去满嘴跑火车的男人……那为什么四年前洛杉矶那晚之后，你就……我承认是我感到心神不宁率先逃开的，但你不也还是找回来陪我打了一场吗，虽然很明显依旧没拿出100%的实力，可之后怎么又再次默不做声地离开了呢。

龙马心里有些复杂地别过头，他哥似乎意识到了些什么，用从来没有任何人见过的温柔神情注视着他刚上大学的弟弟，褪去初中生稚气的少年从自己的胸口长到了下巴的高度，只是Omega性种使然让他对比部队作训三年后将近一米九的自己仍显得娇娇小小。即使常年从事户外运动，但习惯戴着帽子的少年肤色依然白皙，像是自己曾在阿拉斯加埃尔门多夫基地遥望的万年冰川上积年不化的霜雪。龙牙想他又一次错过了他家小不点的成长，在那三年间悠长到风都叹息的青葱岁月里，又是哪些人替他陪在了这个孩子的身边呢。

男人并没有感慨多久，他本就是个凉薄性子，虽然掩盖在一张八面玲珑的外皮里，可骨子里真正在意的东西怕是一只手就数得尽。他从工装裤的侧边口袋摸出一片“冈本Skin”，用牙撕开包装。这只安全套还是之前那个韩裔女孩塞到他兜里的，说是这个牌子加多20%的润滑液，大概会让承受方感到非常舒服。

尽管看起来是能够把异性招呼得很好的类型，但曾经就有一个前来搭讪的女孩在和他混熟后直言，“Ryouga, where are you… you are by my side, but it feels like you are a permanent citizen of nowhere.”这个只有表面柔情的男人从不是那种会为对方做足前戏的体贴伴侣，但如果男人曾经的一夜床伴看到前者忍着胀痛的下体，为他血脉相连的弟弟本着十成耐心做足挑逗扩张，一定都会觉得不可思议。

你果然是准备出去玩！男人从他弟弟偏头瞪回来的眼神中读出了这种鄙夷情绪，身下的小宝贝怕是丝毫没有意识到他们明面上本就只有兄弟关系，感到私生活被对方重点关照的男人失笑着将自己的性器扶出底裤、上下撸了几把然后套上了0.03mm的橡胶制品。

龙牙抓住龙马的左侧脚踝将其叠向大腿，顺势替他褪下了一边的裤装，堪堪挂在右腿上的宽松外裤便一路滑到少年的膝盖以下，已经被体液浸透的暗色底裤更是勾在没有脱去的纯白运动袜上，看上去颇为情色。男人把自家弟弟推到黑橘相间的拼色座椅中，拉高后者光裸的左腿挂在自己的臂弯里，然后倾身把性器送入少年体内。瞬间被填满的年轻Omega身体先于意识地做出了反应，此前就受不住兴奋剂撩拨的禁欲已久的少年，现在只觉爽到自己的肩胛脊背都深深压进皮质椅面，腹腔也不自觉地朝上挺出。龙牙俯伏而下压住了少年肌肉纤薄的柔软下腹，又顺手把后者的运动T恤推高到其乳首以上，随后清浅的点吻了两下对方暴露在v领之外的锁骨上窝，转而沿着少年细白的颈项一路舐舔而上，最终咬住对方温软的下嘴唇与之深缠。

龙马很喜欢与龙牙接吻时的感觉，他伸手抱住了自己哥哥的脖子；因为宝贝弟弟的主动导致阴茎海绵体又胀大一圈的男人就着这个姿势缓缓抽送起来。应和着对方插入的频率，少年色素淡泊的桃红色乳尖总是忽轻忽重地与男人的前胸摩擦在一起，不过牛仔布以及涤棉织物的触感并不令人愉快，龙马松开勾在自家兄长后颈上的双手，不太有章法地开始扒对方的外套。龙牙了然地结束了漫长的拥吻，用拇指揉掉少年唇角牵出的津液，然后双手按住弟弟的肩膀，借力支起身子后便开始脱衣服。

男人一边慢条斯理地将结实的胳膊拉出袖筒，一边还颇为坏心的动作不停、往少年的私处不住地碾磨顶送，红色桑格利亚汽酒滋味的Alpha信息素此刻似是兑了43度的干邑白兰地，在顶高近两米的福特车内汹涌肆虐。被哥哥居高临下的侵略感撞到有些腿根发软的少年仰面朝上地瘫在皮椅里，几乎压抑不住的呻吟吐息让骑在他身上的男人只觉越听越煽情。

越前龙牙时常给人一种锋利之感，他眉飞入鬓眼尾高挑，即使唇角挂笑，为虹膜打底的钴蓝色也会间或折出无机质的冷光，给人一种被狩猎中的大型食肉目盯上的险峻气息。但他看向少年的神色仿佛贝加尔湖的蓝冰消融在春光里，幽邃的湛蓝之渊甚至透露出些许疯狂的迷恋。少年对这种眼神很是满意，他用左肘支起上半身，右手撑住座椅边缘，方便男人的性器往自己体内没入得更深。

把外套抛向驾驶座椅背的龙牙扯开了衬衫剩下的几粒扣子，被卷起的袖口卡在他饱满的肱二头肌上，垂在男人胸前的DogTag由两块小巧的不锈钢片组合而成，此刻正随着他在少年身上挺动的节奏不住地敲击着彼此。龙马的目光在自家兄长被晒成麦色的厚实胸膛上逡巡而过，往下是带着些许疤痕的肋骨、六块腹肌侧缘向下流畅延伸的人鱼线，还有在自己体内进进出出的粗大阴茎。这一次终于是“完成时”的近亲相奸了。

与自己的血亲兄长交媾时的背德感让少年清亮的琥珀色猫眸承受不住剧烈性爱似的蒸起蒙蒙雾气，他向着自己的哥哥有些无助的伸手，然后被对方一把揽进怀里。龙牙就着抱住少年的姿势略略向后躺倒，用背部斜方肌的位置抵靠在一侧车门上。龙马趴在男人的上位，胸前的稚薄皮肤与哥哥满身汗渍的肌肉贴在一起，不着寸缕的大腿缠在兄长有些粗糙的工装裤上，在男人自下而上的顶动中俯身同对方接吻。他想自己果然还是好喜欢哥哥。

一闪而过的刺眼光源突然侵穿挡风玻璃，似乎来自手机的电筒照明——是在找车的人。龙牙之前特意重选了个远离路灯的泊车位。半裸下身坐在自家哥哥性器上的少年有些受惊地将男人的阴茎夹得更紧，后者拍拍弟弟的小脸示意他放轻松、从外边是看不清车里的，接着又似乎想出什么恶作剧主意似的朝龙马扬了扬嘴角，随即捂住少年的嘴巴、在二人的下体连接处顶送得更加厉害了。少年被刺激得几乎哭出来一般在他哥宽大的掌心里呜呜咽咽，减震性能极佳的“猛禽”都随着男人凶狠的冲撞有节奏地晃动起来。龙马听到外面寻车的人似乎骂了声耶稣基督，然后快步离开了他们车子的附近——他哥是故意的——这个男人可真是个坏人。

龙马被堵得有些透不过气地想咬他哥哥的手，可惜嘴巴张不太开，只像是在龙牙的手心里舔了两下，后者受不了似的把抽送的频率提得更高了。终于在一阵射精的嘶嘶声后，男人把性器从少年溢满Omega交合液的后穴中缓缓退了出来。龙牙将安全套撸了下来，打了个结扎好放进插在前座椅背的垃圾袋内，然后把下肢外张到有些发麻的自家弟弟背对自己抱进怀里、帮他把腿并上，一边用纸巾替他清理后穴一直往外溢出的蜜液。龙马恢复了最初窝在他哥臂弯里的姿势，享受着男人的事后清理服务。在他哥哥就着纸巾探到后穴浅口擦拭的时候，却又忍不住地收缩穴口似要含住男人的手指。“あら、我的小猫咪还想要？”

——  
*Hertz：美国租车公司。（因为po主喜欢这家，So……打、打广告？x）  
*Gatorade：美国运动员常喝的冰橘口味运动饮料。  
*Smacked：adj.，形容药效发作。  
*Shortie：Shorty的变型，此处并非本义用法，在口语里是和honey、baby差不多的情趣称呼，男生会用来指代自己女朋友……这么说如果把“小不点”译成“shortie”听起来就很……咳咳。（虽然菊丸也叫龙马“小不点”但毕竟他不是English native speaker）


End file.
